


The One Where Sam and Dean Did As They Were Told

by nom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M, Multi, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nom/pseuds/nom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: "Sam and Dean fight over who gets to marry Jess. Jess turns them both down and tells them to go marry themselves."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Sam and Dean Did As They Were Told

_"Jesus, you two are so wrapped up in each other, you should just marry each other!"_ Jess yelled.

-

Ever since the Winchester brothers had started courting her -- Sam who she'd met in one of her classes, Dean who she'd met at one of the campus coffee-shops where he happened to be hanging out a few months later -- she'd wondered what the hell was going on with her life.

Ha, "happened to be hanging out" my ass -- Dean was on campus checking up on little Sammy (not so little in any way, she could attest) and making sure the girl who'd gotten her claws into his little brother was good enough for him.

Every time Dean was in town, at intervals of a few weeks, he'd looked her up and somehow convinced her to come out for a drink and told her bad jokes but played decent darts and was teaching her some of the finer points of playing pool.

In the beginning he'd tried to hit on her and been suspicious. The suspicion went away, but the hitting on her never did, though he got better at it. Less obvious or more real, or maybe she just gotten brainwashed somehow into thinking he was less of an ass than when she'd met him.

Anyway, apparently he'd decided she not only passed muster for Sam, but was also just right for him. And he kissed _really_ well. She never should have done that seventh round of shots with him the night she was celebrating being done with mid-terms while Sam was still studying for his last one. Dammit.

She definitely never should have let it go on for so long, dating Sam and spending a little too much -- and a little too high-quality -- time with his brother those evenings when Dean showed up.

The problem was, Sam was earnest and super-smart and nice and just a little uptight -- except in bed, where he was kind of growly and strong in the hottest way -- while Dean had that bad-boy twinkle in his eyes and thought nothing of driving her to Monterey for the best chili-cheese-fries at this bar he knew, and he looked at her like he was going to eat her up but when it got down to it did things to her body that were downright worshipful.

If she could've had the best of both in one package, she'd have been sold long ago.

And... but, she didn't want to mess things up between them. Not that she knew if she even could, they cared that much about each other.

 _Dean_ sassed Sam -- a lot -- but no-one else was allowed to.

If ever she said a critical word about Sam -- how he got obsessive over studying or whatever -- Dean bristled right up and said Sammy knew how to take care of himself (as if she couldn't see Dean always on the alert, making sure nothing threatened Sam, or her, if they were all walking back from a bar together late at night) and Dean would say that even as smart as Sam was, which everyone knew was really goddamned smart, if Sammy felt he needed to study then he did and it was important, and they should give him space so he could focus and get the grade-point thing he wanted.

And if she said anything about Dean or his flightiness, or how he half the time when he was gone he seemed to have gotten banged up in yet another bar fight, Sam got that prissy look and glare thing going and said, "Dean's got important things to do. He'll be fine, he's really good at-- being fine. He'll be back, he'll be fine, and I don't appreciate you implying my brother isn't a mature, responsible adult."

So when they'd both started talking about marriage to her -- "Not yet, y'know, but in a few years, once I'm in law school. Maybe we could get an apartment with a guest bedroom, Dean'll come visit a lot. You like him, right?" Sam had asked. Dean had said, "There's some things I need to take care of, make sure stuff with Sammy's taken care of, but Jess, you're a fantastic girl, the best. I don't want you slipping away, and in a few years.... Family's real important to me, you know." -- she hadn't known what to do, or think, or say.

Until that time she was feeling a little pressured.

It was her birthday weekend and Dean had given her an iPod -- and she knew he'd _never_ have figured out what one was without Sam explaining it to him -- preloaded with some of his favorite music. The next evening Sam had borrowed his brother's car to take her out for a really nice dinner. And both of them had been doing that thing where they touched her hand a lot and hinted but kept saying "no need to rush things" a little too much over the course of 24 hours.

Then when they got back after dinner Sam had tossed Dean the car keys and the two of them had given each other a sort of happy but smug little smile.

And then she'd had that little outburst. After which she didn't hear from either of them for almost a week.

-

"Um, okay, so that thing you said.... We kind of drove to Vancouver," Sam said, peering out at her from under his bangs. "But, um, I still love you. Too."

"Yeah, babe, same here. And we, like, totally did the chick-flick shit and talked beforehand, so it's an open marriage," Dean wheedled, giving her his absolute least-sleazy grin. "At least, it's totally open to you. Now, pretty please with a cherry on top, will you come on our honeymoon with us?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> This got a little longer than planned once I veered from the dialogue-only drabble I envisioned into expositiony backstory. Oops. It's a confused ficlet. Also more Sam/Jess and Dean/Jess and Sam/Dean and maybe (we can only hope) pre-Sam/Dean/Jess than full-on Sam/Dean/Jess.


End file.
